Spectroscopy and imaging has held promise for adding quantitative and objective analysis of tissue samples. However, the application of spectroscopic measurements to tissue analysis is limited by the inability to correlate the spectroscopic data with histopathology which is evident in image data. This results from the interference of traditional contrasting agents with spectroscopic measurements. The present disclosure describes an approach to overcome this limitation.